


The Kiss That Took The Prize

by Selenic



Series: Gibbs/Tony Yuletide [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Elevator, First Kiss, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, Yuletide 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's idea of hanging mistletoe in the elevator produces unexpected but happy results :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss That Took The Prize

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the [Tibbs Yuletide](http://tibbs-yuletide.livejournal.com/) of 2012, which I totally forgot to post on AO3 earlier :D (My turn was Dec 3rd, so I've set the publishing date to that.)
> 
> I originally had ideas for a set of three drabbles describing three consecutive Christmases and how Gibbs and Tony's relationship developed during that time, but the first one became so long I decided to post it alone. The other two will hopefully follow at some point.
> 
> Crossposted [on my LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/17304.html)
> 
> Edit: Now there are sequels! ^_^
> 
> _You Hold The Key To My Heart_ ([on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1102907) | [on my LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/20526.html) | [on the comm](http://tibbs-yuletide.livejournal.com/63585.html))
> 
> _For All That Matters Is Love_ ([on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2857199) | [on my LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/53367.html) | [on the comm](http://tibbs-yuletide.livejournal.com/77755.html))

 

The Kiss That Took The Prize

 

“Regardless of the fact, I still lead by one point!” Ziva protested, leaning over the table and pointing her finger at Tony who defensively leaned back in his chair. “And you would not have kissed her either, the woman simply _reeked_ of garlic!”

“Ziva’s right,” McGee noted in agreement while getting his gear, ready to head home for the holidays. “Agent Phillips does like her _Allium sativum_. Unless you share her enthusiasm for it, she is _not_ a person to get up close and personal with, trust me on this.” The look on Tim’s face spoke volumes, and Tony made a mental note to prod the younger man about the subject later.

For now, he settled on exchanging ‘Merry Christmas!’ wishes with the departing younger agent, feeling slightly envious of McGee for having family to go to. On the other hand, it meant one less person to compete with.

Hanging the mistletoe in the elevator had sounded like a great idea; a place with constant traffic if any, and with the added bonus of apparent privacy, it should get people into the spirit of the season. Or at least a certain aspect of it that Tony always enjoyed. The bet had simply been a nice bonus, especially since Tony’d been almost sure of winning. Now he was beginning to doubt his chances.

“Why are you even in the game?” Tony resumed the argument with Ziva after McGee had left. “I thought you didn’t even celebrate Christmas?” Which explained why Ziva was working through the holidays; for Tony, the alternative would have been spending Christmas alone, a choice that no longer held the appeal it once did.

“That does not prevent me from taking part in your juvenile challenge involving a parasitic plant, and beating you while doing so,” Ziva replied, smirking confidently.

“I do hope you mean that figuratively,” Tony said, a little apprehensively.

“Stick to the rules, and you will not have to find out.” The tone of Ziva’s voice suggested the more literal alternative had not been ruled out. And with her, you never quite knew if she was bluffing.

“All right, all right!” Tony relented, and sighed deeply. “No points deducted, you’re still winning.” After all, they’d simply agreed that anyone with the most kisses won, and collected the pot. Which had, after even Ducky taking part, risen to over a thousand dollars.  The bow-tied gentleman wasn’t doing so bad actually; holding third place with only a few points behind Tony, Ducky had claimed it was due to his ‘boyish charms’.

There would be no cheating either; the results would be double checked via security cameras by Abby, their unanimously appointed referee. Even if she sometimes favoured Tony, she would still be fair as well as meticulous with the results.

“Hah!” Ziva shouted triumphantly, and at last returned to her seat. Just as she opened her mouth to make a further comment, Gibbs appeared, effectively halting the conversation. Without a word he just strode past them, and disappeared round the corner.

“Guess the boss isn’t in the holiday mood yet,” Tony commented quietly. Gibbs hadn’t forbidden the competition as such, but Tony could tell he didn’t approve of it, if his grumpier than usual behaviour these few days was anything to go by. Gibbs had given him a decidedly angry glare when he’d run into Tony coming out of the elevator after a particularly enjoyable kiss.

“Maybe you should have tried kissing Gibbs,” Ziva said, not with a teasing tone, but a sympathetic one, gently poking at the elephant in the room; it wasn’t spoken of, but they all knew how Tony felt about his boss. Even Gibbs, Tony had no doubt.

“I don’t think that’ll improve his temper, but I could give it a try,” he grinned, deflecting the matter by turning it into a joke. It wasn’t like he had any choice; he needed some method of coping, since getting over Gibbs didn’t seem to be an option. After the whole EJ mess, Tony had figured that if Gibbs hadn’t said anything then, he probably had nothing to say.

“Tony—” Ziva started softly, and Tony knew she meant well, but he interrupted her before she could go any further.

“No time to chitchat, agent David,” he announced cheerily. “There’s still hours left in the day, and I bet there’s a prize-winning kiss or two waiting for me out there.” Standing up, he straightened his suit and tie and briskly walked to the elevator, brimming with determination. He pushed the button and waited, thinking out loud. “Someone’s always working the late shift. Maybe in accounting, some of them are such night owls...”

The elevator arrived and the doors opened to reveal a slightly surprised Jimmy Palmer, who, wearing scrubs—clean ones, fortunately—and carrying a sample jar in his hand, was obviously on his way to Abby’s lab. Well, Tony thought, everyone not _in_ the game _was_ the game...

“Going up to Abby’s too?” Palmer asked with an innocent smile, not yet catching on to Tony’s attentions.

“Ah, Jimmy!” Tony greeted the young man, grinning widely, glancing upwards. “It seems you’ve been caught under the mistletoe...” he advanced, the doors closing behind him, and missed hearing what Ziva tried to warn him about. As they slowly began to move upwards Palmer became a bit nervous, eyes jumping between Tony and the red-ribboned branch hanging above them. His eyes widened when the situation became clear to him.

“No, I, we... agent DiNozzo, I don’t think, we should—I mean, um, you wouldn’t, would you?” Palmer stuttered, blushing slightly as Tony flipped the switch that halted the movement, and stepped even closer. He’d never noticed it before, but Palmer actually had a really inviting mouth, and there was something oddly irresistible about his coyness.

“Don’t worry, I won’t bite,” Tony purred, and leaned in. Palmer’s lips were soft, warm, and to Tony’s surprise they opened for him without resistance. The kiss was tentative at first, but soon developed into something unexpectedly intimate; Palmer was an amazing kisser, and Tony found himself more than enjoying the experience.

It ended sooner than he would have liked, with Palmer pulling back, reluctantly, as if part of him didn’t want to stop. “Please, Tony...” he whispered. The pang of guilt that hit Tony was more of a hard punch in the gut.

“I’m sorry, Jimmy,” Tony said, lowering his head. This wasn’t like him, taking things so far without permission. “I really am, I—“

“Don’t be,” Jimmy cut him off. “I’m not.” Tony had to look up to make sure he’d heard right. Slightly flushed, but looking not in the least offended, Jimmy just smiled at him.

“You know,” Jimmy began quietly, with only a hint or regret. “For the longest time, I had such a crush on you, Tony.” It only made Tony feel worse to hear that. He had never even noticed. “Once this would have been a dream come true for me. So I’m not sorry you kissed me, or that I kissed you back. You shouldn’t be either.” The smile was still there, so honest and open, and to Tony’s relief genuinely happy, reaching up to Jimmy’s eyes. Tony couldn’t help but smile too.

“But I love Breena, more than anything,” Jimmy said, resolutely. “And we both know your heart belongs to Gibbs.” And just like that, the elephant in the room became very real, and stomped on Tony. “And if you don’t mind some friendly advice,” Jimmy said, and reached out to give Tony a brief hug. “Life’s too short to waste on wishful thinking and regret, don’t you think?” And he was right, Tony had to admit.

“Wise beyond your years you are, young autopsy gremlin,” Tony said, unable to resist the movie reference. This got a little chuckle out of the younger man, and somehow Tony felt a bit better. He’d been forgiven his conduct, maybe he could forgive himself too.

“Thank you, Tony,” Jimmy said, and pressed a light kiss on his lips before withdrawing. “For the kiss, and everything.” Then he slid past Tony and soon the elevator resumed its course and reached its destination. He let Jimmy leave without turning. Wrapped up in his thoughts, he missed the noises from Abby’s lab, and the sound of someone else stepping in.

“I really have been acting like a fool,” Tony muttered to himself.

“Uh-huh,” agreed the achingly familiar voice behind him. _Gibbs_. He’d obviously been in Abby’s lab; the feed from the camera near the ceiling had been routed there, to make scorekeeping easier, which meant...

The sound of the doors closing, a brief sense of movement—and then everything stopped with a jerk and the lights dimmed.

“I saw you,” Gibbs said, and there was no doubt about what he meant. “Heard you too.” So, now the elephant was not only visible, but neon coloured and filling the tiny room with its presence. And Gibbs sounded way too calm to actually be calm. “Look at me, Tony.”

Tony slowly turned around to face Gibbs. He met the blue eyes expecting perhaps anger, perhaps resentment, and finding both, but also a question lurking behind them; he just had no idea what it was.

“Were you ever even going to make a move on me?” Gibbs asked, glaring at him sternly, almost as if accusing him of something. “Seems like I’m the only one in the building you _haven’t_ kissed.” If it had been anyone else, Tony would have thought they were jealous. But Gibbs?

“I count you having three chances with me today, didn’t see you take any of them,” Tony snapped back. “Then again, that would be breaking your rules, wouldn’t it, _boss_.” He hadn’t intended to sound so bitter. But it seemed he had struck a nerve.

“You broke them for her,” Gibbs said in a quiet, icy voice, mouth a tight line, but his eyes now burning with the question. _Why won’t you break them for me?_

“You...” Tony sighed, suddenly seeing the whole picture. On a sudden impulse, Tony lifted his hand and slapped Gibbs on the back of the head. “You stubborn, foolish bastard.” How many times had Gibbs crossed lines he wasn’t supposed to, yet when it came to those of his own making... Before Gibbs had time to say anything, Tony took Jimmy’s advice, and stopped wasting time; he kissed Gibbs, effectively preventing any disagreement.

And apparently, that was all that was needed, and after a stunned moment, Gibbs kissed back.

What began as cautious and apologetic, transformed into promises and need. Slow, tender, sensual, hungry; it was a kiss to get lost in, and to be found with; Tony really didn’t want to stop, but Gibbs gently pulled back. “Wait,” he whispered, smiling, and turned to glare at the camera.

“Show's over Abby,” Gibbs stated loudly. “Turn of the feed.” Tony had completely forgotten about that, and wondered if anyone else might have been watching.

“Aww, do I have to Gibbs?” Abby’s voice replied, and not even the tiny speaker of the elevator intercom could mask the happiness in it. “You were just getting to the good part.” There was definitely some whispering going on in the background. The news must be all over the offices by now. But somehow, Tony didn’t mind.

“Abby...” Gibbs almost growled.

“As you wish, but you know I’ll get the details out of Tony later,” Abby conceded reluctantly. “Cutting the feed, have fun!”

Gibbs turned back to Tony, hands cupping his face.

“Now, it’s just you, me and the mistletoe,” he said quietly. “The rest we can sort out later.”

“Fine by me,” Tony had time to agree, before Gibbs’ mouth found his. And if everyone had to use the stairs for the next few hours, no-one ever made a complaint. 

 

~~~ End ~~~ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote this, I forgot to check the layout of things, and have later come to suspect that Abby's lab is actually below the bullpen, not above like I wrote. But don't let that little mistake bother you :) (And if there is a large detailed floorplan of the whole place somewhere, please point me to it!)
> 
>  


End file.
